We're In Heaven
by JanaDKatic
Summary: Song-fanfiction to the cover of Bryan Adams song Heaven by Do! Hotch&Emily dance again on JJ's and Wills wedding. Read to know more, don't know what I should write more ;


**A/N:  
**

**Hey guys! My first Hotly fanfiction! :)  
**

**This fanfiction is for Henna, because she is my FBI Partner 3  
I love you Henna honey!  
**

**Back to this fanfiction. It takes place in the Season Finale of Season 7. I just loved the way both danced. With everyone she was laughing, but with Hotch, she was quite and thinking. She has this look on her face, what made me love them more! I know in the end she was dancing with Derek and eyes closed, but I only see them as best friends, you know? :)  
Anyway, I hope you like it and I'm sorry for tense&grammar mistakes, I'm German, so my perfect isn't perfect :P**

* * *

**Heaven**

**Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more**

"Can I have this dance? ", she heard him ask her softly, what made her look up. A smile appeared on her face, her eyes seemed to lighten up.

"Sure", Emily replied softly as Hotch took her hand and led her onto the dance floor.

He held her close, cheek to cheek, heartbeat to heartbeat.

Emily took a deep breath. She loved having him near her.  
**  
****Cause Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven**

Hotch loved having Emily near him. She made him feel complete, save, happy. Emily had is heart since he saw her when he used to work with her mother.

Yes, he was with Haley when he met Emily, but he thought it would be the best when he stayed with Haley.

But his decision was wrong. He married Haley, because it seemed to be the right thing. Not that he didn't loved her, he did, but not the way he loved Emily.

Emily was pure sunlight. She was funny, she had humor, she was witty, caring, loving, smart and she loved kids. She was everything a guy dreamed of. He dreamed of.

**And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven**

Emily couldn't believe that she was here, in his arm. She knew, he was with Beth and she knew everyone was watching them. It was JJ's and Will's wedding after all, and she and Hotch were in the center of attention at the moment.

Actually, she didn't care. All she cared about was the man she was dancing.

How he held her close. God, she loved him so much.

She loved his smile, his dimples, his son Jack, his own sense of humor, his caring and loving type, the way he is protective about the team, about his son. His family.

Emily closed her eye, a smile on her face.

Indeed, she was in heaven.

**Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down  
Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way**

Aaron put Emily's Hand on his chest, held her closer. His arm around her waist.

When he and Beth made eye contact, she only nodded in understanding, told Jack something, what made the little guy lighten up.

"Emily?", he softly asked, what made her look at him.

"Everything alright?", she whispered softly.

"Yeah, just...", he searched for the right words, but couldn't find them.

"What's on your minds, Aaron?"

He loved how his first name sounded out of her mouth.

"I just... don't want to lose you. You mean everything to me, Emily. Jack adores you, Beth likes you, which is wonderful, because she didn't like Haley and I just want you. I need you. You are the air I need to breath. You are my sun. My everything."

A single tear made her way down Emilys cheek. She didn't understand. Wasn't he with Beth? And how did Beth know Haley? She hadn't seen her at Haleys funeral after all.

**Cause Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
**

Like he could read her mind, he softly laughed.

"Beth is my younger sister."

Emily looked at him confused: „I know you have a way younger brother, but you have a sister? Why didn't we know about this?"

"I don't know, she never came up", he answered honestly.

Emily nodded, „What you said, before... Did you mean it?"

Hotch slowly pulled her a little away, so that he could look right into her face.

"Of course, Em. I... I love you and not having you around kills me. When we put you into the protection program, I didn't know how to survive. I've missed you every single second. Every damn second! It was all pure hell. First I lost Haley and then you. It wasn't fair. You mean everything to me."

**And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven**

Emily thought she was hallucinating when she heard the three little words she thought she was never going to hear.

She put her hands around his neck and pulled him closer.

"You know, Aaron, I love you too", she told him with a warm smile and her love for him in her eyes, "I love you so much, that it is killing me. I think it all started when you worked with my Mother. The first time I saw you, I was attracted to you. I knew, you had a fiancée, but that didn't stop me, having my crush on you", she laughed and went red.

"Don't be embarrassed Em", Hotch said gently, while stroking her back.

"But I am!", she pouted, what made Hotch laugh out loud.

"You have no idea how much I love you, Emily Prentiss", he whispered honestly, lifted his hand and laid it on her cheek, what made Emily huddle against his hand.

**I've been waitin' for so long  
For somethin' to arrive  
For love to come along  
Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Ya - I'll be standin' there by you  
**

Slowly they pulled at each other. When they were a few inches away, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Hotch put these few inches past them and kissed her.

The kiss was soft, tender and full of love.

Emily didn't know how she deserved this amazing man, but she knew, she will never ever let him go. For that, she loved him way too much.

"Promise me, you will never ever leave me", she asked him when they separated.

"I promise you, but you need to promise me the same thing. That you will never ever leave Jack and me", Aaron answered softly, while kissing her forehead.

"Good", was all she said before she closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest. Happy.

**Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven**

Hotch pulled Emily closer. He loved how she felt that comfortable with him. He still couldn't believe that this wonderful woman loved him. Him, the workaholic. She knew everything about him. She loved him. His bad and good sides. She simply loved him for whom he was. And he loved her for who she is.

They were in heaven. They are in heaven.

**Oh  
We're in Heaven**

* * *

**A/N:**

So, I hoped you liked it!

As you read, I made Beth Hotchs younger sister ;) I didn't want them to "break up" that way, so Beth being his little sister seemed to be perfect ;D

Please leave positive&bad reviews! thank you! 3**  
**


End file.
